


(fanart) Hawkeye with spirit hawk

by anmkosk (Ansku)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animals, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hawk - Freeform, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansku/pseuds/anmkosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye with spirit hawk</p>
<p>Chapter 1: final version<br/>Chapter 2: Hawkeye without the hawk<br/>Chapter 3: the Herris Hawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawkeye with spirit hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye.
> 
> Drawn for [lavvyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/) in November 2012.
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d5mtggx) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/6iJYq) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/36620189176/)


	2. Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye.
> 
> Drawn for [lavvyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/) in November 2012.
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d5mtcye) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/6iJYq) [tumblr (final version only)](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/36620189176/)


	3. Herris Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herris Hawk.
> 
> Drawn for [lavvyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/) in November 2012.
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d5mteve) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/6iJYq) [tumblr (final version only)](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/36620189176/)


End file.
